Worlds Among Us
by Choo plus Choo Equals Train
Summary: After a crash on her school bus, a girl wakes up in the naruto world. She meets her favorite characters and saves the ones she thinks can be redeemed. But this may not be the only world she meets. Come read and find out! Pairings a lot later on. Oc
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction. Actually this is the first time I'm trying to write a story. Yeah, I've never written a story. Wanna fight about it? But still read this since it's my first and I really want some good constructive criticism. Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

At this point I was ready to pull out every strand of hair from my head! My stupid math teacher

Mrs. Franz gave our class 100 freaking math problems to do. Man I suck at algebra and it's going to take me forever to do this. Plus I have to finish up my book report that's also due tomorrow. I'm not even going to get a chance to play video games.

I sigh, walk up the stairs into the bus, try to find a seat in the back and of course they're taken up. So I take a seat around the middle and place my back pack next to me. Immediately a spit ball hits me in the back of the head. I hear giggling at the back of the bus and their loud whispers of freak and weirdo. It was the Beach sisters, or what I like to call them the Bitch sisters, Cassandra and Morgan. They were those kind of girls who think they are better and prettier than everyone else. And they thought they were soooo good, when it was apparent that they were not. For example Morgan got pregnant in 6th grade, got pregnant in 8th grade and got pregnant in 9th grade which is now. But what really pissed me off was that she aborted all of them. I definitely don't agree with that kind of thing, she could have just put the baby up for adoption inste- Another spit ball interrupts my mental rant. More giggling continues. I glare at the back of the seat in front of me while I pull out the momentarily forgotten spit ball and new one out of my long brown hair. I take a deep breath hoping not to lose my temper. I sink lower in my seat. Just then I hear the splat of a spit ball hitting the back of the seat. Then that's when they started to try and coax me out.

"C'mon out freak so I can hit you with more spit balls!" I'm pretty sure that was Cassandra.

I almost laugh at her stupidity.

"Yeah come on bitch and show your ugly face!" That was Morgan. The whole back of the bus was cheering them on. Before people didn't like them at all but then when I moved in the sisters started to try and bully me. Every one else felt like they should too so the sisters were considered 'cool'. Now everyone likes them.

"Yeah that's really going to want me to come out." I couldn't help it.

They're quiet for a minute, I guess trying to come up with a come back or something. I'm pretty sure a rock is smarter than those two. I wait a bit longer. Then finally they yell out together "Slut!" Wow is that really all they could come up with? I raise my hand above the seat and gave them the finger. I laugh as I hear them sputter. Usually I don't talk back much because I'm lazy but today I really felt like it.

Oh want to know why the bus driver isn't telling those two to shut up? He's in on it too. Some times just for laughs he drops me off 5 miles away from my house. 7 miles if it's raining. I wonder all the time why everyone does this to me. Is it because of the way I dress? No, I usually just wear a hoodie and jeans. Or maybe it's the way I look? Possibly. I'm not super pretty but not ugly. I guesse I'm about average. Maybe I give off a bad vibe. At my old school people stayed away from me but eventually started to make fun of me. The reason I moved then was that when my mom found out she cried for hours about her poor daughter having a terrible life. I hated seeing her cry so much for me. So she moved me to another school in another state. Thing was we used up most of our very little money on the move. So I never told her about school now. I didn't want to make her cry again and waste more money on moving.

The sisters and some other kids started up again. Pretty much just more names and insults. I ignore them. I look at the sky and wonder. Wonder about a different life, maybe a more exciting one like the worlds in anime. Yeah I admit it. I LOVE anime. I love getting sucked up into their more exciting worlds. And I love the characters. I always end up caring deeply for the characters in anime. Literally crying when they get killed. Same thing for good books, games, TV shows and movies. I don't know, I'm just able to connect with characters really easily. Maybe if my life was more interesting or maybe if I actually had a purpose in life I would be truly happy. Yeah a life in fiction would be awesome.

The sound of screeching brakes break me out of my thoughts. And before I register whats happening I hear a crash then everything goes black.

I slowly open my eyes. A great blue cloudless sky greets them. I rub the crust out of my eyes as I sit up. I look around. I'm in a clearing with trees all around me. Birds fly from tree to tree chirping happily. What happened and where am I? I go into the thinker position. Okay I was on the bus, Bitch sisters spitting spit balls at me, me giving them the finger, them tr- Oh my god! I remember hearing screeching brakes and a crash! So. Am I dead? This doesn't look like heaven. Oh know what would be cool? If I was in soul society. That would be sweet! A bush behind me rustled. I stand up quickly. Oh crap. It better not be like a rabid raccoon or something.

"Go away raccoon, I don't want your rabies!"

"Hey! I'm not a raccoon " Then a figure steps out from it. Two more bushes rustle on both sides of the first one. Two more figures come out. And I can't believe my eyes. A blonde spiky haired teen walks out of the first bush, a girl with pink hair comes out of the one to blonde's left, and a man with gravity defying grey hair steps out of the one to blonde's right. I'm pretty sure this is Team 7. Then I did what every other Naruto fan would have done in this kind of situation. I fainted.

**So how was it? Was it too sad in the beginning? Or is the writing bad? Please review. I will put more info on my profile about the story if people actually like my writing since I know it's not fantastic. Well, s****ee yah! :P **


	2. Prologue 2

**Hey guys! Choo here to bring you all another chapter. I decided to update early. I hope the writing is a bit better in this one. Alright, I hope you all enjoy!**

Man my head hurts. I slowly blink open my eyes. And I stare directly into a florescent light. I shut them in pain. After a few minutes I turn my head to the side and open my eyes again and sit up. Looks like I'm in a hospital room in a hospital bed. I look out a window that shows a hall way with what looked like doctors walking back and forth in them. Where am I? More importantly. Why am I in a hospital? I look down at myself, relieved that I'm still wearing my jeans and black and blue striped hoodie. I don't like hospital gowns. In T.V whenever your in one, somehow your butt is always shown to a bunch of people. Then thinking about a hospital makes me think of Scrubs, the T.V. show. I chuckle softly at their stupid antics. The sound of a clearing throat interrupts me. I look in it's direction and see a pink haired girl standing in the door way. Huh. She looks familiar.

She smiles."So your finally awake?" I just look at her, trying to figure out why sh- Holy crap! That's Sakura Haruno! Then the memories come flooding back. The clearing, seeing those figures coming out of the bushes. And them being Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. I think I'm about to freak out. I. Am. In. The. Naruto. World! This is my favorite anime! It was the first manga I ever read. I literally grew up with Naruto.

"Hey are your okay?" A hand waves in front of my face. I must have froze up. I look into Sakura's worried eyes.

"Yeah, sorry I just zoned out for a second." I rub the back of my head, sheepishly.

She giggled and held her hand out."Well I'm Sakura Haruno." I take her hand and shake.

"And my name is Liara Turner,"

She looks at me oddly. "No offense, but that is a weird name. I've never heard one like it before."

I can't tell her the truth about me at all. She'd think I'm crazy if I say I'm from a different world. Lets hope I can keep track of all of the lies.

"Yeah, It's because I'm not from around here. My family and I came from over seas."

Sakura takes a seat next to me on the bed. "Well should we find your family for you then?"

I shake my head. "About a month into our travels we were attacked by bandits. My mom was able to hide me from them but my parents were killed by those stupid bandits." Wow I'm good at lying.

She put a hand on my back."I'm sorry."

I look at her and give her a sad smile."It's okay. It's been years since then, I'm over it."

She looks sympathetic."What did you do after that?"

"Well luckily, mom gave me all our money when she hid me from the bandits. We were kinda rich so it was a lot. I was able to sustain myself for a long time with it. Just for my parents, I still travel around, just like we had planned. And that's how I ended up in fire country."

"Wow. How many places have you been to?" Sakura asks.

I put my hand on my chin. "Hmm. Let's see, I've been to the land of waves, visited the hidden sand village, and traveled around fire country."

She gets an excited look."Hey have you been to the Great Naruto Bridge?"

"Yeah I was there. It was a pretty cool bridge. I heard it was named after a genin from here who helped save them from some guy named Gato."

"Yeah, that's Naruto. Our team a while back had to escort a bridge builder there." She rested her head on her hand."We just ran into so many problems." She looked off reminiscing in the past.

I clear my throat. She looks at me."Umm, why exactly am I in a hospital?"

"Well my team and I were doing a mission in the forest to take down a bandit camp when we came across you sitting in the clearing. We watched you to make sure if you were a bandit or not but," she sighs,"stupid Naruto blows our cover because of a butterfly. It literally flew on his nose. He tried to swat at it but he ends up hitting himself in the face, which in turn knocks him over and rattling the bush." She shakes her head. "I don't know how he's a ninja."

I laugh. Ha only Naruto could do something that stupid.

"Sorry got off track. Well when we knew our cover was blown we decided to move out. My sensei was sure you weren't a bandit. And when you saw us, that's when you fainted and ended up hitting your head on a rock." She gestures to my head. I feel my forehead, and sure enough there's a bandage up there. "If you don't mind me asking but, why did you faint? I know it wasn't from exhaustion, dehydration or food deprivation. I checked to make sure."

Crap. What can I say? I fainted because I saw your face? I'm pretty sure she would punch me through a wall for saying that. "Really I just have-"

"Hey is she awake!?" I was interrupted by a loud voice, who I'm pretty sure to who it belongs to, at the door. The person runs over to the side of the bed. "Your alright! You just fainted on us back there!"

Sakura shook her fist at him. "Naruto shut up for one second."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Well now that-"

"Hey guys." I look and see Kakashi walking in with his nose buried in his porn book. He leans against the wall by Naruto.

Sakura sighed. "Guys this is Liara Turner."

Naruto waves with a big smile. "Hi Liara. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

I grin. "Nice to meet you Naruto." Man this is so cool.

Kakashi waves lazily. "I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Nice to meet you too Kakashi."

"I know this is short notice but the hokage wishes to see you. If you feel well enough to go that is." Said Kakashi

I hop off the bed."Yeah I'm well enough," I walk to the door with Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura follow.

As we walk out the double doors leading outside Naruto asks,"Hey Liara?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Do you want to come and eat some ramen after this at Ichiraku's?" He had that cute pleading look in his eye. Aww. I always thought Naruto could look cute sometimes when he wants to.

I smile. "Sure. I haven't eaten yet." And that was true. Haven't eaten since lunch. And what time was it? Maybe 5:00 o'clock?

Naruto fist pumped. "Yeah! Your gonna love Ichiraku's ramen." I hope I do since I've always wondered what their ramen actually tasted like. Man, eating ramen at Ichiraku's with team 7. I'm livin' the life.

**So how was it? Sorry that the chapters are short, but they might be slowly getting bigger though. Don't worry, the story will pick up soon. And things will get intense later on. Oh, the prologue is pretty much over and the story will commence. See yall! :D**


	3. Chapter 1 Lovin' Ramen

**Hi everyone! Choo is back for another chapter! Hopefully the writing has been getting better. Oh! And I would like to say thanks to shadowgirl7863 and kawaihana for being my first reviewers. So enjoy the show/story!**

"So, Liara. Are you ready?" That was Kakashi. Me, him, Sakura and Naruto were just outside Tsunades office

I nod."Yeah. I'm ready." Kakashi knocks.

"Come in."

Kakashi walks in first followed by me and the rest of team 7. Well except Sasuke. I stand in front of Tsunade's desk, which is filled with paper work. Kakashi takes my right, while Naruto and Sakura take my left. The hokage looks up from her mountain of paper work.

"So your the newcomer?" She stares at me and I'm pretty sure her eyes are staring into my soul. Gah! She's more intimidating than I thought!

I nod nervously. "Yes Ma'am." Tsunade breaks her soul staring gaze and laughs.

"Ah, they don't make them this polite anymore." She sits back in her chair, seeming more relaxed now.

" Please just call me Tsunade."

I nod."And my name is Liara Turner."

She cups her chin with her hand. "So Liara what brings you here?"

I gulp. Jeeze even relaxed she is intimidating. So I told her the story I told Sakura.

Tsunade folds her hands and rests her head on them. "So you really have no where to go?"

I nod. Was she- No she's not-

"Well if you would like you could stay here for as long as you like." She said smiling. Oh my god she is offering to me to stay here? I thought they would just send me on my way. This is perfect. I'll have a place to live and try to find out why I'm here.

I bow slightly to her."Thank you so much Tsunade. I'm glad I'll have a good place to stay at."

"Tsunade Sensei, she can stay with me if she wants to." Sakura offered.

"Well it's up to Liara." Then all eyes were on me. Ugh, I hate being the center of attention.

I look to Sakura. Maybe it would be better if I were with her. I have to try and make friends with everyone here. Can't afford to make any enemies. Plus I can't act suspicious in any way. They'll think somethings up.

"Sure. Thanks Sakura." She gives me a warm smile.

She clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled. You can live with me. And since it seemed that you have no luggage with you, we can go clothes shopping later."

We all said our byes to Tsunade and headed for the exit.

The team and I were out side of hokage tower. Kakashi left saying he had some things to do. And Sakura left saying she was going to prepare a room for me. Then after that we would go shopping for clothes. So now it was just me and Naruto.

"So Liara, do you want to go get some ramen now?" Naruto asked. Right after that both our stomachs growled.

I laugh."I think my belly just answered for me."

He smiled." Awesome! C'mon lets go!" And we both start running, with Naruto leading me to the famous ramen shop.

After about 4 minutes of full out sprinting we finally made it there. And I was surprised. No it wasn't the ramen stand that surprised me. It was that I ran for 4 minutes straight and I'm not even out of breath. I couldn't even jog that long without almost dying. I don't do physical activities okay! It's not because I'm fat but because I'm just really lazy. My mom would always get mad about how I could not move and eat a crap load of junk food and not gain a pound.

But I wonder though, Is it possibly that in this world, I might be different than in my world?

I break out of my contemplation just as Naruto was going to introduce me to Ayame. (that's the name of Ichiraku's daughter. Right?) They both walk over to me.

Naruto gestures to me with a hand. "Ayame meet my new friend Liara Turner."

She looks at me and says, "Oh Naruto I didn't know you have a girl friend."

Naruto and I face fall. Ayame looked worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

We got back up, rubbing our hurting faces. "Ayame, me and Liara aren't going out. We just met like half an hour ago."

She blushed. "Oh I'm so sorry."

I wave it off. "Nah its okay."

Her face brightens. "Well, would you like to come in for ramen?"

Naruto and I raise our fists and say in unison, "Yeah!"

Ayame's eyes widen. "Wow I can see the enthusiasm coming from Naruto but from some one else." She laughs. "I'm pretty sure you two will be good friends. Well, come on in." She walks in and waves us in.

We take a seat at on the stools. The place is empty of customers. Wow this is so cool. It looks just the same as in the anime. Well everything in Konoha looks the same.

Ayame raises a note pad and pen. "So what would you like Liara?"

"Hmm. I think I'll take a chicken ramen." She writes it down.

"And I want 5 bowls of beef ramen." Guess who that was. Ayame writes that down too.

"Okay that will be ready in a few." She leaves for the kitchen

Naruto turns to me, a curious gleam in his eye. "So what is it like over seas?"

Good thing I've been prepping for this. "Well it's kinda the same as here but we have more technology there. And we don't have ninjas." Technically I did tell the truth.

Naruto looked flabbergasted. "Really? So what kind of things do your people do?"

"Well instead we all strive for all kinds of jobs. We go to college, which is like a school, to study what we want to do for a job."

"Did you have a job before you left?"

I shake my head. "No I was still in high school at the time."

Naruto tilted his head to the side like a puppy, looking confused. "What's high school."

"Well hi-"

"Wait! High school is for tall people right? Well then how did you get in? 'Cause your kinda short."

I face palm. "No high school is not for tall people. It's for the older age group for students... And I am not short!" I hate it when people point that out. If I remember from the last time I measured myself, I was around 5 feet tall.

He laughs. "It's okay, I used to be really short too."

I nudge him with my elbow. "Heh, had I met you earlier we could have been short buddies."

He smiles, and then we get into a laughing fit. "Hey what are you guys laughing about?" Said Ayame coming over with two bowls of ramen. She sets one in front of me and one in front of Naruto.

"Me and Liara were talking about being short and stuff." Said Naruto still with the hint of laughter in his speech.

"Oh yeah I remember. You were a short kid back then." She smiles. "Well, enjoy, and call when you want your other ramens Naruto."

"Thanks." Me and Naruto said.

"Your welcome." She turns and leaves. We dig into our ramen. Good thing I've eaten with chopsticks before. And wow is this stuff good. It's way better than the instant ramen I always cook.

"So do you like it?" Asked Naruto who was already finished with his bowl.

"Yeah it's fantastic! It's way better than instant ramen."

He fist pumps. "Awesome! Finally someone who appreciates how great ramen is!"

"Any time Naruto if you want someone to eat ramen with just call for me. I'll go with 'ya. Plus, judging by your enthusiasm, people don't come here to eat with you a lot."

He frowns a bit. "Yeah they don't appreciate how good it is." But then he perks back up. "But at least I'll have someone to eat with now."

I laugh. "Your welcome." Naruto calls for the last of his ramen.

So when we finish eating Naruto pays for me, saying that it was for the good time he had. So we say our byes to Ayame and Ichiraku when he came to see who was there.

When we head out, Sakura is out side waiting. She waves. "So are you ready to go?"

I nod and turn to Naruto. "Thanks Naruto. I had fun today."

He grins. "Your welcome. Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys later." He walks off.

"C'mon lets go and shop." Sakura grabs my hand and leads me in the direction of a bunch of shops. Uh oh. I just realized something. I've gots no money!

**So there's that. Pretty much the next chapters will be some character building. Sorry if it has been boring but I promise it will pick up soon. Please keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 2 Shopping

**Hi guys! I'm baaaack! I would love to say thanks to silentreader who followed and reviewed the story. It just really makes me happy that some people out there actually like this. I actually thought this as going to be a bust but it is actually making ground. I feel really bad about giving you guys this bad chapter but I had to end it where it ended at. Don't worry I WILL make it up to you all. Oh and read at your own risk since this has some spoilers for around chapter 470 and before. Just saiyan. Hah get it? Saiyan as in dragon ball z?.. Hello?.. I think I drove everyone away with that one. Well the rest of you, try to enjoy.**

I have to say, shopping went pretty well. I got all the clothes I wanted. We even met up with Ino. We all ended up shopping together. Sakura and Ino are actually fun to shop with. And my view of Sakura is definitely changing. Before all this I really hated her, all she did was hurt Naruto, fan girl over Sasuke and be useless when she was younger. Then in shippuden I hated her because she killed Sasori, and that she seriously thought she could take down Sasuke by herself. I still hate it that she killed Sasori but in actuality she is a good person. Alot better than when she was younger. She even payed for my clothes, once she learned that I had no money. I told her it was stolen by when I stopped at a small town a while back. Ino also seems a lot nicer too.

It was getting dark when Sakura and I arrive at her house. She opens the front door and hollers to her mother. "Mom! I'm home and I brought Liara!"

"Okay! The dinner is on the table." Sakura's mom walks in from the kitchen. "I'll be seeing you two later, I'm going to be out for a bit." She waves hi to me and leaves.

Sakura leads up the stairs to my room, which is right across from Sakura's. She opens up the door. It was a rather plain room, with wood floors white painted walls and a window. A bed was near the window, with a night stand next to it. There was also an empty desk in the corner and a dresser next to it.

"So what do you think? It's not much but it's still something."

I nod. "I like it." I set my bags on my bed.

"Good. I'll leave you to get situated then." She leaves and walks back down the stairs.

I open up my bags and start putting all of my new clothes away. I check the clock on the night stand. It read 9:00 p.m. Hmm. I guess I could get into my new pajamas. I close my door and rummage through my dresser until I find a black pair of pajama bottoms with a red stripe going down each leg. Red and black are such cool colors together. I then change into a red shirt with a picture of a giant windmill shurrican on the back. When I saw that I had to get it. I stuff my old clothes in my dresser and head back down stairs.

In the living room, Sakura is eating the leftovers from her mom on the coffee table and watching TV. I walk over and sit on the couch a seat away from her. I gaze at the TV. She's just watching some kind of romantic movie. Eww. After swallowing some rice, Sakura looks at me. "So how do you like Konoha so far?"

"I really like it. Alot of the people here are really nice."

She smiles and goes back to her food. "That's good."

The rest of the night we just talked and made fun of the stupid romantic movie we were watching. Sakura's mom came home maybe an hour later. We talked with her for a bit until it was getting late. When it was 11:00pm I decided to head to bead. I said good night to the Harunos and went to my room.

As I lay on my bed, I wonder about what had happened today. Everything was just so unreal. Me in the Naruto-verse, just crazy. I wonder if I'm in my own little world in the psychiatric ward. Hmm. I guess I'll never know.

All the characters have been so nice here too. Every time someone would smile at me or just be plain nice to me it felt really awkward. I'm definitely not used to that. I'm used to people spitting in my face and telling me I'm no good. Then I get a weird feeling. Am I ever going to want to leave? Something in my soul is telling me I need to stay, and I feel like that's what I have to do. I don't know, it's like I have to do something here. Then I think about where I am in the time line so far. Konoha isn't being rebuilt so Pain probably hasn't come yet. While walking around I didn't see Asuma but that doesn't mean he's dead. Hmm. I don't have enough to work with yet. If only I could tell what part of the story I'm at. Because, maybe, just maybe, I might be able to save some characters that I think shouldn't have died. Like Itachi. His plan completely back fires on him because of Madara. Maybe they could avoid all of the upcoming crap that happens. But if I save Itachi and Sasuke then that means Jyraia will die. Crap! What should I do? He's also kind of important. But if I stop Sasuke from going all crazy and want to destroy Konoha he could help destroy Madara. And if we could help Itachi with his illness he could also help too. And we all know how bad ass he is. I should wait until I can figure out where I am first, then I'll think of what to do. I slowly drift to dream land, and then I'm out like a light.

**So there it is. I'm so sorry for how bad it was. Just review. Please. Bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 3 Sparring

**Hi! Choo is back... Not that I have been gone long. You guys who are viewing only please review. People who do review will be showered with endless love! So here is another chapter and I hope it is alot better than the last one. Oh! And thanks to my best friend shadowgirl who keeps on reviewing. You go girl! :)**

"Hey Sakura?" I ask

"Yeah what is it?"

I stop walking and she stops too. Sakura gives me a worried face. "Is something wrong?"

I shake my head no. "I was wondering, since I don't have a source of income, that I could maybe train to be a ninja and get some missions for money. I don't want to mooch off of you and others."

She crosses her arms. "Well, if you want to you would have to talk to Tsunade-sensei. She could set something up for you."

"Thanks. I'll go and talk to her about it." I start walking in the direction of the hokage tower. But then Sakura stops me.

"Wait! Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's all right. You probably have things to do today anyway." She looked hesitant but nods. I wave bye and leave.

While walking, I get an idea. I want to test out that theory I had earlier. I start jogging. Then I go out into a full on sprint. As I'm running I notice I'm definitely going faster than I originally could. I zig zag through hordes of people walking down the street. Yeah difinatly more agile too. After running for about 5 minutes I make it to hokage tower. Yep, I'm not breathing hard at all. Yeah something weird is definitely going on here.

I push open the doors and walk up to the secretary's desk. "Hi, I would like to see Lady Tsunade."

Secretary nods and gestures with a hand to the hokages office. I thank her and head up the stairs.

When I reach the top I knock on her door. There's a yawn then a 'come in'. I open the door and walk in. Tsunade looks at me with tired eyes. Apparently she fell asleep on her desk, because she had a paper stuck to her head. She yawns. "Who comes here so early. It's 8 in the morning for crying out loud." She looks around on her desk. "Crap! What happened to that paper I was working on?"

I point to my fore head. She looks at me confused for a second. I point again with more emphasis. Realization hits her face and she reaches up and takes the paper from her forehead. She must still be kind of half asleep. She places it back on her desk. She folds her hands. "So what is it that you want?"

I hold my hands behind my back. "I was wondering if I could possibly train to become a ninja." I hope she accepts.

She stares at me for a full minute. I fidget under her gaze. C'mon please accept. She closes her eyes and nods. I let out a sigh of relief.

"But on a few conditions." Crap I know this wasn't going to be easy. Tsunade opens a drawer on her desk and rummages through some files. She finds a paper and places it on her desk. "Okay, now if you want to be a ninja of the village you will have to become a citizen and swear your loyalty to Konoha." She points to a line on the paper I have to sign. "And then, since your older and you probably wouldn't want to be in a class full of brats I'll have some of my teams train you when they have the time." She plucks a pen from her coffee mug of pens and pencils. "Do you agree to these terms?"

I nod. "Yes Lady Tsunade." She was about to hand me the pen when she stops midway. She stares directly into my eyes.

"If we find out your a spy for another village or plan on wreaking havoc upon ours," She pauses dramatically. "You will be hunted down and executed. Understand?"

I nod nervously. "Yes ma'am, I would never do anything to endanger this wonderful place." Okay I'm kinda being a suck up. But what would you do in this situation?

She closes her eyes and nods. "Good to hear." She hands me the pen and slides the paper to me. "Sign this form and we can get started." I sign on the dotted line. I hand the paper back to her. She looks it over and puts it back into a folder in her drawer. "So this is what's going to happen. I'll first have you fight one of our ninja to gauge about how powerful you are." I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off with a hand. "No worries, I know you probably have no experience in fighting. I'll have them go easy on you." I nod okay. "Then after I can gauge your stats I'll figure out who to have train you. Then after every year of training, I'll have you fight one of our ninja. If you are able to defeat them then you will become an official genin. Of sorts."

I fist pump. "Sweet!" Uhh, what did I just do? I look down. "Sorry."

She laughs. "No it's fine. It's good to show enthusiasm, you don't have to be so formal. Just think of us being friends." Awesome. Because I hate being formal. I only do that with people I just meet 'cause I want them to like me. But I think now I can be a little less formal.

"Thanks Tsunade."

"No problem. I'll find who is available to spar with you. Shizune!"

A few seconds later shizune comes in. "Yes lady Tsunade?"

"What ninjas are available today?"

"Well, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Kakashi, and Neji are free today. Everyone else are on missions."

Tsunade rests her hand on her hand. "Maybe Kakashi? He could gauge your skill quite accurately." She thinks for a second. "Yeah. Get a hold of Kakashi for me, Shizune."

Shizune nods and exits the room. Tsunade turns to me. "We are going to have Kakashi Hatake, a Jonin, spar with you. I believe you have already met him?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Good. And don't worry because he is a Jonin. He is a sensei so he knows how to go easy on people."

A puff of smoke appears next to me. "Lady Tsunade, you called for me?" Said Kakashi, for once not reading his orange book.

"Yes I have." She gestures to me with her hand. "Liara here wants to become a ninja, and we need someone to gauge her skills."

"So you want me to spar with her?"

"Yes because you are already a teacher so I thought it would be the perfect job for you."

Kakashi thinks for a moment. He then nods and gives one of his eye smiles. "Sure I'll do it."

"Excellent. Prepare and meet at one of the training grounds." We say our byes and head out.

Kakashi and I are standing outside of hokage tower. "Alright. I 'll lend you some supplies to use."

"Thanks."

"Mmmhmm. Meet me at the training ground 7." He then poofs in a cloud of smoke.

"Crap! He never told me where it is!" I yelled to nobody.

"Who are you yelling at?" I look behind me and see Kiba. Akamaru is next to him as well.

"Oh I was yelling at Kakashi. He never told me where training ground 7 is." I said with my arms crossed. "Forgetful jerk." I mumble.

"You have to be new then, pretty lady." He gestures with his hand for me to follow. "I can take you there." Why did he call me pretty?

"Thanks." He starts walking and I follow. "I'm Liara Turner, by the way." Kiba slowed down until we were walking side by side.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He looks to Akamaru. "And that's Akamaru." Akamaru barks a greeting and rubs his head on my hand. I smile and pet his head and scratch him behind the ear.

Kiba chuckles. "He likes you a lot." Akamaru stops and lays on his belly and barks. We stop. "Hah! He wants to give you a ride."

"Coolio!" I hop onto his back and we start walking again. "Holy crap this is cool. It's like when I use to ride my dog when I was little." That was actually true. I would ride my black lab Scooby all around the house.

"You have a dog?" He asks excitedly.

I pet Akamaru's head. "Yeah, but he isn't with me. He's back at home over seas."

"Too bad. I would have liked to meet him. What's his name?"

"Scooby Doo." He gives me a weird look. "What? That's a pretty normal name for a dog where I come from."

He chuckles. "Your home is weird."

I laugh too. "How do you think I feel? This place is very different from mine."

He grins. "Yeah I guess."

"Hey guys!" We turn around and see Naruto and Lee running up to us. I wave to them. We wait until they catch up to us. "Hey Liara, I heard from Kakashi-sensei that you were going to spar with him and train to be a ninja!" Naruto sure seems excited.

Lee raised his fist in the air. "SO YOUTHFULL!" I almost fall off of Akamaru, he's so loud.

Kiba looks at me surprised. "What! That's what you doin' there!? Don't do it, he will wipe the floor with you!" Akamru whimpers. Seems like he doesn't want me to do it either.

I wave it off. "Don't worry about it. It's just a simple sparring match, he's just going to gauge my stats, so Tsunade knows what to help me train in."

Kiba relaxed. "Oh okay. That makes sense."

"Mind if me and Lee come and watch?" Said Naruto.

"Not at all, my ramen loving friend."

He fist pumps. "Awesome!"

"Yes lets go and watch the youthfull match!" So me, riding on Akamaru, Kiba, Lee and Naruto start walking in the direction of the training ground.

While we're walking Naruto asks me, "Liara why are you riding Akamaru?"

**At training ground 7. 10:02 a.m. **(I decided to start doing this)

On the way there we picked up Sakura and Neji. Sakura was excited to see this while Neji was kind of indifferent about it. Right now we are all sitting under the shade of a tree, sharing a basket of apples we bought on the way there. Sakura and Naruto said to get comfortable since Kakashi will most likely be late. So we just hung out waiting for Kakashi to come.

"Hey guys? Have you heard of the Cheerio joke?" I ask them.

They all shake their head no.

"Cool beans." I smile evilly, "Well the joke goes like this..."

**5 minutes later...**

"What the hell! We listen for 5 minutes to a joke and there isn't even a good punchline at the end of it!" That was Kiba, and he was pretty irritated at the joke. We all crack up laughing at Kiba's reaction. Even Neji laughs a bit too. Then Kiba starts laughing too.

"Hey, what are you guys laughing at?" What! He's actually on time!?

Naruto runs around with his hands in the air. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! KAKASHI'S ON TIME!" We all sweat drop.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, why are you on time?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi laughed nervously. "Well I was taking a leisurely stroll to my house when an anbu stopped me. He said, and I quote from Tsunade, 'If that lazy bastard is even a minute late I swear to kami I will castrate him!' And I'm pretty sure she would do that." All of the guys wince. "Well anyway, lets get started." He hands me a kunai and shurrican pouch. "Strap these to your legs" I do as he says. Then he hands me some shurrican and kunai. "These are dulled down so they won't do much damage." I put them in the pouches. He then hands me one windmill shurrican and a strap. I put the strap so that is goes across my back and then I strap the shurrican on it. :That's pretty much all you'll need." He gestures with his hand for me to come to the field. There I stand at one end and Kakashi stands at another end about 30 feet away.

"C'mon Liara! You can do it!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah! Beat the crap out of him!" Kiba yelled.

I sweat drop. "Guys this isn't an actual fight ya' know?! There's no way I can beat him! But thanks for the support though!" I yell back.

"Just do the best you can." Sakura said.

"SO YOUTHFULL!" Guess who that was. Neji was quiet as usual.

"Kakashi? You ready." I ask.

"Yeah lets get this started." Kakashi vanishes. I look all around me. Nothing. Why is this familiar?

"Wait! I got it!" I dashed to the side just as a hand shoots up from the ground. "That was a close one."

"Good you figured that out rather quickly. Alot faster than one of my other students." Kakashi says, climbing out of the ground. "But don't let that get to your head." And then he charges at me.

He throws a punch. I dodge and throw one of my own punches. He dodges that too. We fight for maybe a few minutes. We did nothing but dodge each others attacks. I'm actually doing okay at this!

Then Kakashi changes it up and throws a kunai at me. I dig out my own and slash to deflect it. Coolio! I actually deflected a kunai. Then I throw the one I have at him. And it almost flew true. Key word almost. He literally grabs it out of the air, twirls around once and launches it back. I duck under it and it sticks in the ground a little ways away. Crap what do I do? I rake my brain for the jutsus shown in the manga. Before I can think Kakashi charges again. I dodge his flurry of attacks. During that I finally remember a jutsu. I smirk and let one of the punches hit me. There's a poof of smoke and instead the kunai from earlier is there. I on the other hand are safe about 10 feet away. Wow so I do have chakra. Sweet!

Kakashi looked a little surprised. "So you know substitution?"

"Yeah, while I was traveling I met a retired ninja who taught me a couple of basic jutsu." I lied.

He nods. "I see. Show me the other jutsu you learned." He summons a clone and charges. I use the same jutsu and after a poof another me is standing next to me. Cool. The clone grabs a kunai and throws it at the clone Kakashi while I do the same to the original. They both dodge but they get separated. Both kunais thrown transform into me's. Kakashi's eye widens. Those me's throw kunai. Original Kakashi is able to deflect it but the clone is hit and it poofs away. My clones poof away. Naruto and the others cheer.

"I have to say, that was a pretty good plan. I was actually surprised."

"Thanks Kakashi." I get ready for him to attack again. But he puts up his hand.

"I think we have fought enough. I've got all the intel I need." I nod and walk up to him unstrapping the punches from my legs. "Know what? You can keep the equipment."

"Really." I ask wide eyed.

He waves it off. "Think of it as a prize for the great spar we had."

I smile. "Thank you!" He nods.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later, and I'll go report to the hokage." He waves and poofs away.

I walk back to Naruto and the others who are still sitting under the tree. Right when I get there Lee yells, " SOOOO YO-! The rest was muffled by Sakura who put her hand over his mouth.

"You did awesome, Liara!" Naruto and I high fived.

"Yeah, you did very well." Said Sakura.

"Actually got a hit on him too." Said Kiba smirking. Akamaru barked happily.

"Yes it was a good fight indeed." Neji said.

I grinned. "Thanks guys."

"Lets go out to eat in celebration!" Said Lee who was finally free from Sakura.

We all agreed. So we all walked together towards where some restaurants were at.

"Hey guys? Want to hear another joke?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**Wow, this was alot longer than i thought it was going to be. Sorry if the fight seen was terrible since i just cant right those yet. Hopefully they will get better. So was it good? Review and you will get imaginary cookies! :D**


	6. Chapter 4 Suspicion

**Hey everyone I'm back after a little while. I finally figured out exactly where this is going to go. So things will get interesting in the next chapters. If anyone is wondering about pairings, don't worry they will come but not until a lot later. I would like to thank the 12 people who have stuck with the story. I really love you guys and or gals. So here is the next chapter.**

**I forgot to do the disclaimer before so I'll do it now.**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did I would be insanely rich.**

**Third person point of view**

Tsunade lounged in her chair reading a document when someone knocked on her door. She sighed, "Come in." She set the document back on her desk. Kakashi walked in holding a manilla folder. He stood in front of the hokage's desk and placed the folder on her desk. "So Kakashi, this is her assessment?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes it is. And might I say, she did exceptionally well." Tsunade leaned forward interested, motioning with her hand for him to continue. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Her speed exceeds a genin, she already knows substitution, shadow clone jutsu, and transform and I'm not even sure that is all she knows. Her planning, and perception are good as well." He points to the folder. "A more detailed report is inside."

She closes her eyes and nods. "Does this seem at all a little suspicious?"

Kakashi looked away, seeming a little hesitant. "Yes, yes it does." He looked back at her. "But we can't make such assumptions just yet."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I didn't think this would be a problem at first but Kakashi, you know what will happen to her if she does turn out to be some kind of spy..."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes too, clearly not fearing to argue. "Lady Tsunade, I know she doesn't have any malevolent intentions. Any spy wouldn't do anything like this to lead suspicion to themselves. And I just have a feeling, that she is innocent."

Tsunade's face held no emotion. "Kakashi, I want you to keep an eye on her, note anything suspicious. Just so you can do that, I want her to join your team."

"Not that I'm declining but, we already have Sai." Kakashi said.

"Sai is usually never with your team anyway. He is mostly doing his other missions."

Kakashi nodded. "Alright, I'll accept her into the team." He turns to leave and walks to the door. But there he stops and without turning around he says, "Just so I can prove her innocence." And he walks out.

Tsunade sighed. What exactly made this girl so special? Not that she had anything personal against the new girl, but she had to be suspicious and keep eyes on her just to ensure the safety of her village.

**Back to first person: Liara**

**Earlier...**

After my spar with Kakashi we all decided to go out to eat in celebration for me. It felt weird having people do this for me when they barely know me. Team 7 minus Sasuke has only known me for a day and the others a lot less.

See now we are all sitting in a round booth at a barbecue place. I'm sitting in the middle with Naruto on my right and Sakura on my left. Kiba was next to Naruto, Neji was by Sakura, Lee was next to Kiba and Ten Ten was by Neji. We picked her up on the way there. Apparently she just got back from a quick mission and wanted a bite to eat, so we invited her to come with us. Sakura told her everything about what happened with me including the spar with Kakashi. Ten Ten was surprised I did so well my first time fighting. So for a while we all just sat around telling stories and making jokes.

This was a unique experience. I've never hung out with people like this, and that only fuels my desire to stay here and not go back home. And I've found that I have been coming out of my shell. I'm usually quiet but now I'm joking around and having fun. I think I'm like a female Naruto...

After we all finish eating we all head our separate ways except Sakura and Naruto who wanted to hang out. So we decided to take a walk around the village. But before we really get anywhere Kakashi appears.

Kakashi waves. "Hey guys, whats up."

All at the same time we say "'Walking around,' 'the sky,' and 'just finished eating lunch.'"

They all look at me with wtf looks. I just shrug. "What? The sky is up" I say pointing to the sky.

"Uhh, sure. Anyways, I talked to the hokage and she said that you are to start training with me and the team." He said with an eye smile.

I squealed a bit. "Awesome! So when do we start?"

"We'll start tomorrow. Come equipped with ninja gear." He opens a pocket on his vest and pulls out a little brown bag. "This should be enough for ninja clothes and equipment." He tosses the bag to me and I catch it. "Meet me at training ground 7 at 10:00 am."

I look at the little bag of money. "Kakashi I can't take this. It's yours." I look back up so I can hand it to him but he is gone. I sigh. "I don't like charity." I mumble.

"Don't worry. When you go out on missions you'll get paid and get money to pay him back." Said Sakura.

"C'mon guys lets go get some ninja gear." Said Naruto.

"Yeah I know of a good place to go. Their cheap but have good equipment though." Said Sakura. She motions with her hand for us to follow.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later...**

Sakura was right. That store we went to was cheap, but with good stuff. I got a black skin tight suit that would be covered in red armor on the arms legs and shoulders. I got the classic ninja sandles but mine were red. I got the kunai and shurrican that I got from Kakashi earlier sharpened, then I bought more of them. I also got a really cool hair tie that was a silver skull with its mouth open and my hair would come out of the mouth. Sakura didn't like it because it wasn't pretty but I said "So what?" and I bought it. I thought it was the coolest thing ever.

So right now Sakura and Naruto are helping me carry all my new stuff to my room at Sakura's house. After that we went back out and walked around Konoha for a bit. So when the shadows started to lengthen and the sky was bathed orange we decided to go back home.

**The next day. Training ground 7...**

I sighed for the millionth time that morning. I was sitting on a stump, all geared up, in the training ground waiting for Kakashi to come. I pull out my phone to check the time. It said 11:00 am. Why did I come on time? I slip my phone back into my pocket.

I bet your wondering why I have my phone. Well last night when I was rooting around in my drawer looking for my pajamas, I came across my jeans from when I came here. When I moved them, my phone slipped out of the pocket. I was so over joyed. I can read my manga again! Of course I can't use the internet but I had manga chapters on the phone itself. I only read for a little bit since I didn't want the waste the battery. Too bad I don't have my charger. So I mostly leave it off.

"Wow you got here early."

I whirl around and see Kakashi standing behind me. My eye twitches and I point a finger at him. "What do you mean I'm early!?" I roar. "Your the one who's late!"

He gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean? I told you to meet me here at 11:00."

I put my arms up in defeat. "Ya know what? I'm not going to argue, don't feel like it." Kakashi just eye smiled.

"Well lets get started on your training." He motions for me to follow him to a rather large and tall tree. "Alright, I want you to practice climbing up this tree with only your feet. This is a type of chakra control exercise." He points to my feet. "Gather chakra in your feet and keep it controlled. Then just run up the tree."

I nod and I start to feel for the chakra inside me. Then I try to direct it to my feet. Once I think I got it I run towards the tree. I put one foot on it then the other and start running up. I get kind of far until I apply too much and get blasted off. I land on my butt hard. After a minute of making sure I didn't break my butt and end up needing the iron butt. (sponge bob reference. :D) I try again but I don't apply enough and just fall off. Kakashi is just reading his book and occasionally encouraging me to keep going.

**2 hours later...**

"Hell yeah! I finally did it!" I scream at the top of my lungs, standing on a branch high into the tree. I look down to find Kakashi sitting by a tree looking startled. Hah! Must have woken him up. He fell asleep like an hour into my exercise. I wave to him. "Yo! Kakashi! I did it!" He just gave me a 'well duh' look. I get off the branch and walk down.

"You mastered that pretty quickly. So want to get started on something else?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm up for it." He walks over to me holding a couple pieces of paper.

He holds one up. "This is chakra paper. This can tell you what chakra nature you are. So when you flow your chakra into it, it will react in a number of ways. One is when the paper crinkles. If that happens you have a lightning affinity." He flows chakra into the paper he's holding and it crinkles. "Next is when it gets wet, you have a water affinity. When it burns, you have the fire affinity. If the paper is cut in half you have a wind affinity. And lastly if it turns to dust, you have the earth affinity." He hands me a paper. "Channel your chakra through it and lets see what happens."

I flow my chakra through it. At first nothing happens. Then it crinkled. But after a second it burst into flames and disappeared into ash. My eyes grew wide. I fist pumped. "Yes! I got the fire and the lightning elements! That's the coolest combo!"

**Kakashi's point of view...**

Kakashi watched the happy girl jumping around, screaming on how awesome the fire element and lightning element are. "_How could she have two elements already? Most ninja don't get their second until later. __Hmm. She is definitely a special case." _Kakashi thought.

**Alright that's a wrap! Next chapter I'm thinking of a time skip. But it won't be a long one probably only a week or two. Bye people! And those few who have kept reading I salute you! Review people!**


	7. Chapter 5 Target

**Hi everyone! I'm back for another Chapter! And wow. When I posted the last chapter so many people favorited followed and reviewed so quickly I spit out my soda when I checked. Thanks all of you guys for inspiring me to keep writing! Well here you go!**

**Time skip: 1 month**

"Alright Kakashi! Are you ready!"

"Yeah, give it all you got."

I speed towards Kakashi, holding two kunai, one cloaked in fire and the other blazing with electricity. I threw the fire kunai, it leaving behind a trail of fire in the air. Kakashi dodges it and it hits a tree with a 'thunk'. The fire dimmed out slowly until it was a tiny ember. I get close to him and slash with my electric kunai. Kakashi dodges every swing I make. Then he ducks under a head slash and kicks me right in the stomach, flying me back until I come to a stop at the tree with my flame kunai in it. Just before I get a chance to get up, he comes speeding at me. I smirk. He got stuck in my trap. I made a handsign and the fire kunai in the tree burst into a huge inferno of fire which quickly seared the tree in half. Kakashi's eyes widened and dodged just before the tree made him a Kakashi pancake. I get up slowly rubbing my stomach where he kicked me. Darn my trap didn't work.

"Okay I think that's enough for now." Kakashi said walking towards me.

"Alright. I think I'll practice with that for a little bit." I go walking off to find something to use my technique on.

"Okay just don't overdo yourself." Kakashi said worriedly.

"Nothin' to worry about." I wave at him while still walking away.

After walking for a while I come across the perfect thing. A huge boulder that was in a small clearing.

I charge up my lightning chakra into my right hand. After a second blue electricity covers my right arm. The sounds of thousands of chirping birds resonated through the air. I yell "Chidori!" and ram my hand into the boulder. There's a bright blue flash and the boulder explodes with electricity flying about.

Yeah the last month has been awesome. Kakashi trained me almost every day during that time. He taught me some fire jutsu, like the fire ball jutsu and the phoenix flower jutsu. It took me about two weeks to get them down. Then the rest of the time he had me training in chakra manipulation. Just recently he taught me the chidori. And he was amazed I learned all this within a month. He and everyone else won't stop calling me Super girl. At first I thought it was funny because it reminded me of Jake and Sherry from Resident Evil 6, but after about a week of it I got tired of it. Now they call me that 'cause they know it annoys me.

I walk away from the shattered boulder and meet back up with Kakashi. "Ya know Kakashi? I think I'm getting better. Now, one Chidori doesn't wear me out." Yeah, the first time I used it it drained a lot of my chakra. I kinda fainted after the first time but now I think I can do at least two before I pass out.

"Jeez. Your like a female Naruto. You grow too quickly."

"Yeah, well at least I don't have his personality." Kakashi gave me a look. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Well, while you were gone an anbu came over saying that Tsunade wanted to meet with us."

"Okay, lets go then." We shunshin out of the area.

**Hokage's office...**

"Hey Granny! We're here!" Yelled Naruto. Right now we are filing into the hokage's office. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Hinata, Jiraiya and Shino are there too. This set up of people are familiar. On the way there me and Kakashi picked up Naruto and Sakura, who were on their way there too.

Jiraiya waves to Naruto. "How have you been doin' Naruto?"

Naruto smiles. "Doing good, pervy sage."

Sakura interrupts. "Lady Tsunade what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

Tsunade, standing in front of her desk says, "Information from other countries have been coming in, and its something I would like to discuss with you. Mostly team 7."

"Info?" Sakura asks.

"What is it? Tell us." Said Naruto.

Tsunade took in a breath. "Orochimaru is dead. And it seems it was Sasuke Uchiha who killed him." Oh so this is where I'm at in the story.

Naruto and Sakura stared wide eyed. "Really!?" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes it is true. Our most reliable sources confirmed it." Said Jiraiya.

Sakura looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she also had a small smile on her face. "That means..."

Naruto put his hands behind his head with a smile. "Hehe, I knew that pedo snake wouldn't be able to take Sasuke down!" Tsunade looked down sadly. Naruto didn't seem to notice. "So he's comin' back, right?!"

"It doesn't seem likely." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean!? He's not coming back!? What reason does he have not to!? Orochimaru is dead!"

"Sasuke is obsessed with getting revenge. He will try to go after the Akatsuki to get his brother, Itachi." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto ground his teeth in anger. "Not that bastard again. Damn him. We need to get platoons out now!"

"The way to get Sasuke is to find the Akatsuki that we have the best chance of finding." Said Sakura.

Naruto looked determined. "So in other words, our primary target is," rain started to pour outside, "Itachi Uchiha!"

"Yes, if we can capture one member of the Akatsuki, we can turn them over to Ibiki for interrogation." Said Sakura.

"I did order other squads to take any Akatsuki member they find alive." Said Tsunade.

"Unfortunately they're not too easy to talk to." Said Kakashi. "If you remember our last encounters with the Akatsuki then you should know that that would be almost impossible."

"Then what are we suppose to do!?" Roared Naruto.

Kakashi crossed his arms."Well, I guess the only thing we can do is do our best to find Itachi, right?"

"So you want to hunt down Itachi to find Sasuke." Said Jiryia. "So lets say you actually find him. What are you gonna do then?"

"Well, we really can't do anything with a single platoon. So we're probably going to need several of them." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah your right." Said Jiraiya.

"It takes a lot more skill to capture someone than to kill them." Said Kakashi. "Communication is key so we're going to need squads that have worked a lot together."

"I agree and thats why I have all of you here now." Tsunade said.

"Umm, excuse me Tsunade but why am I here?" I ask.

She looks over to me. "I think you can handle this. I've seen your progress, so I want you as another body guard for the team." She wants me on a mission this important?

"Alright everyone! Get prepared and meet at the front gate in one hour!" She announces.

**At the front gate, one hour later...**

"Wow, I'm here for only a month and I'm already on an important mission. My first one at that." I said to myself. I look at myself checking all of my equipment and the new ninja clothes I got. It's kinda simple with a skin tight suit, like Kakashi's but black with red armor on the legs arms and shoulders. I have my pouch of now sharpend kunai and shurrican strapped to my thigh. Over all of this I wore some sort of white, comfy robe. (The things they wore when they go to find Sasuke in the manga.) Right now every one on the team is at the gate except Kakashi. I wonder why? Of course I'm being sarcastic.

"We sure got stuck with some lousy weather." Said Kakashi, walking towads us, his feet splashing in the puddles.

"Oh my god, your on time again?" I said. I look around. "I wonder what kind of apocalypse it's gonna be?"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "You guys have no confidence in me, do you?"

"Nope." Sakura, Naruto and I say in unision.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well since everyone's here lets go and start the mission."

**On top of a roof...**

"Everyone hold!" Kakashi ordered. We all stop together on a roof. "We'll start by searching everywhere in a five kilometer radius, using this roof as our center. If we don't find anything we search another five kilometers and repeat until we find a clue."

"Wait," Said Sakura, concerened, "five kilometers? The radios can't work that far."

"Relax Sakura." Said Yamato.

Kakashi slammed his hand onto the roof, summoning his ninja hounds. "Our ears will hear any voices just as well as any radio. And our noses can detect any danger." Said one of the hounds.

"Okay, this is how the patrols are going to work. Each person on patrol will have two of my ninja hounds as body guards." All of the dogs move to be with a person.

"Hey what about me? I don't have a dog." Said Naruto.

"Since your a jinchuuriki they'll be targeting you so I want you to be with Yamato and Liara for backup and Hinata for her scouting abilities." Yamato, Hinata and I walk and stand next to Naruto. "And I'll have bull with you guys too. Since Kiba has Akamaru I'll just take Pakkun."

"We almost ready yet?" Asked Kiba impatiently. Kakashi ignored him.

"All right guys, remember that trailing Sasuke's scent is the top priority. And the Akatsuki comes second. And regardless of which target you find, your mission is only to determine their location and report back here. Understood?" We all nod. "Good. Now scatter!"

**A little bit later in a clearing...**

Okay if I'm right Kabuto should be coming... Now! Shurrican fly out of the forest. We all whip around and deflect them. Then a shadow zooms out from where the shurrican originated from.

"You're..." Said Naruto, surprised. And the shadow was Kabuto.

"Heh, looks like I didn't hide myself well enough..." Said the hooded Kabuto.

"Kabuto Yakushi, huh?" Said Yamato. "Back in the village your listed as a wanted criminal and there are orders to restrain you on confirmation of target. To have come to us... You've got quite the nerve."

"Well I have a little something to talk about with Naruto."

Naruto was silent for a moment. "So is it true that Sasuke killed Orichimaru?"

"Heh, nothing but Sasuke, as always. But yes it is true." Kabuto reaches into his robe. "But more importantly I've brought a little present for you, Naruto."

**Somewhere farther off in the woods...**

Good I was able to make a clean get away. While they were talking to Kabuto, I replaced myself with a clone. I needed to leave because there is something I must do.

I jump from tree to tree, searching for my target. I know it won't be easy to find him, but I'll try. It will be the only way to stop all the crap that happens later on in the story.

While I'm running I hear small explosions in the distance. That has to be the Deidara and Sasuke fight. I want to save Deidara but I don't think there is any way I can. I would get slaughtered the moment I enter that fight. There's no way I'm strong enough.

So I just keep going and searching. I'm sure Hinata has already found out that I'm gone so I have to be quick and find him.

**About an hour later...**

A little while back, maybe half an hour ago I heard and saw a huge explosion. Rest in peace, Deidara.

Right now I'm taking a quick break in a tree. Just when I was about to leave Naruto appears right under my tree. I quickly hide myself in the leaves. A shadow walks out. There he is! My target!

Naruto quickly hides behind the tree.

"Show yourself Naruto Uzumaki." Said the soft low voice of Itachi Uchiha.

**Alright so I would like to say that I got some of the dialogue straight from the manga. Keep reading guys!**


	8. Chapter 6 Brothers

**Hello readers! For one I would like to thank these people:**

**LesMislover2013**

**Silentreader220**

**kawaihana**

**BlazingXDarkness**

**shadowgirl7863**

**You guys have kept this story going with all of your reviews and I love all of you for that.**

**I would also like to thank:**

**Arcami**

**NIGHTANGEL21**

**books. **

**sync94**

** 1 **

**Thanks guys for favoriting and following. I also thank the reviewers above for favoriting and following too. You all just make me so happy! So here you go, a pretty long chapter.**

**Recap: **_A little while back, maybe half an hour ago I heard and saw a huge explosion. Rest in peace, Deidara._

_Right now I'm taking a quick break in a tree. Just when I was about to leave Naruto appears right under my tree. I quickly hide myself in the leaves. A shadow walks out. There he is! My target!_

_Naruto quickly hides behind the tree._

"_Show yourself Naruto Uzumaki." Said the soft low voice of Itachi Uchiha._

Naruto steps out from his tree, glaring. "So, your gonna try and capture me?"

"No... I merely want to talk with you." His face was completely emotionless, as always.

Naruto is quiet for a moment. Then two of his clones launch out from the forest behind Itachi with kunai drawn. Itachi slides out two kunai from his sleeves and whips them at both clones dispelling them. Itachi turns back to Naruto.

Naruto turns his head so he's not looking directly at Itachi. "Yeah, I'm not gonna fall for that again."

"I see you've learned a little bit on how to fight the Sharingan... But you must know what to do when you are alone. Why are you not running?"

Naruto smirks. "Pfft, with me, my numbers can be anywhere from one to a thousand!" Naruto said, confidently. "And I can't afford to run away now. I need to capture you so I can get Sasuke back!"

Itachi is silent for a moment. "What is it that makes you care about my brother so much? He's a rouge ninja who abandoned you."

Naruto glared. "Because he's like a brother to me, a better brother than you ever were!" With a battle cry, Naruto charges. Itachi raises his hand and dozens of crows appear and fly at Naruto. Then that's when he stops. He just stood there, looking off into the distance, not moving at all. He must be caught in Itachi's genjutsu. Itachi too just stands there but he doesn't have the far away look. He must be talking to Naruto in the genjutsu.

After a little while Naruto falls to the ground. "Why? Aren't you after me?! Then come and fight me!"

"I have to leave you... for now. I have a very important matter to deal with." Itachi disappears into the forest. Naruto leaves as well. A few moments later when I know Naruto's gone I jump down and get ready to head in Itachi's direction but a kunai to the throat stops me.

"Who are you?" The person says behind me. It sounds like Itachi.

I try to act as calm as possible, but it's kinda hard with a blade pressed to your neck with the wielder being Itachi. "I'm Liara and I am with the Konoha ninja who came looking for Sasuke."The blade presses harder against my neck. "Wait! I must speak with you, Itachi Uchiha. It is extremely important!" He takes a little of the pressure of my neck and is silent so I assume he'll listen to me, for now. "It's about your plan. It is not going to work. It'll just blow right up in your face."

He's silent for a second. "What plan?"

"The one that concerns Sasuke." I could literally feel his glare. "Sasuke will kill you but afterwords Madara Uchiha finds him and tells him the truth about the massacre. Sasuke wants revenge for what Konoha made you do and try's to destroy it. So to help further his goals he sides with Madara and joins the Akatsuki and helps them collect tailed beasts. Very quickly he descends into darkness, willing to kill his own teamates for his goal. Then Ma-

"How do you know all this?" He growls clearly agitated.

I gulp. "If you let me go I'll tell you everything. I won't try anything either since I know you could kill me in a second." Surprisingly he releases me. I turn around and face him. "Okay so this is how I know. Your world is just a story. Something for peoples amusement. That's how I know what happens here because I read it. I some how got transported from my world to here. Don't ask me how, I really don't know. But I needed to tell you what happened with Sasuke. Because we might need his help for when Madara declares war on all of the countries. And actually that is all I know since I haven't gotten past that in the story. But I have a feeling a lot of people will die during that. And I hated that you died in vain." The whole time I was talking he was staring me directly in the eyes.

He looked surprised. "Your telling the truth." I nod. He closes his eyes in contemplation. After a second he opens them. "What is it you propose we do?"

"We need to tell Sasuke the truth first. We need to convince him what the old council made you do isn't how like Konoha is now. Then we can use his help against Madara. And plus Naruto and Sasuke would be happy again, and you two might be able to rekindle your relationship."

Itachi thinks for a moment. "Okay, but we have no time for a plan. We must leave now. I have to meet Sasuke soon. I also need you to come with me, to help with explaining." He holds out his hand. I place my hand in his. He then starts to disappear in a flock of crows. I look down and so am I.

**In the Uchiha hide out.**

Itachi sits in the stone chair in the hideout. I stand next to him. I pull my phone from my pocket. He stares at it.

"What is that?"

"This here will help convince Sasuke." I pull up the Naruto anime I had on it. I pick an episode of what Sasuke becomes, ya know when he's all evil and stuff. I hold it in front of him and show him part of the episode. I have to say his face was priceless. He just couldn't believe his eyes. Then I show him part of the episode of when Madara tells Sasuke about his big bro. "This is so in case Sasuke won't listen to you." He nods. "I'll hide somewhere and wait for when I need to come out."

So we wait there for a while until Itachi warns me. "Liara, he is here." I nod and hide behind the chair he's sitting in. He looks back at me. "Is that where your going to hide?"

"You don't see many other hiding places in here, do you?" I retort. "Hopefully he'll be more focused on you than on anything else in the room." Right after I said that Sasuke appeared. I quickly hid behind the chair and listen to their conversation.

"I see you dead." That was Sasuke.

"Oh, you see me dead? Well I can't die just yet, I have made a change in plans."

Sasuke growled. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

Itachi paused for a moment. "I have decided to tell you the truth of that day. I didn't kill the clan to test my powers. I killed them because I had to. If I hadn't done so the results would have been disastrous."

"Your just trying to mess with me!"

"I am not." He motions for me to come out. I guess it's best if I just show him the video. He might be more willing to believe it. Hopefully.

I slowly step out from behind the chair and stand next to Itachi. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Who's she?"

I pull out my phone. "Sasuke, I'm here to help explain. Itachi is telling the truth."

"How can you help!? Your not an Uchiha! You have no part in this!" He roared.

I slowly walk towards him. He tenses up. "Sasuke, you have to see this. It will explain everything." But I was stopped by Sasuke pointing his grass cutter sword at my throat.

"Not a step closer." He growled. Acting as calm as I can, I bring up my phone and start the episode when Madara explains everything. He narrows his eyes at the device. "What is this?"

"It tells what happened to Itachi. Just watch it, please." After a moment of hesitation, he slowly lowers his sword. I walk towards him cautiously and give the phone to him. He watches it, eyes wide. Farther into the video his eyes tear up a little bit. When he's finished he hands it back to me. "That's impossible..."

"But it is the truth, little brother." Said Itachi who was now standing next to us.

"One of the things Madara said isn't true though in that." I said. "He actually was behind the attack of the Nine tailed fox."

Sasuke looked to his brother, eyes tearing up. "So it's true?"

"Yes it is. I did it for the Leaf and you. If I hadn't... You know what would have happened." Sasuke stands there staring at his big brother. And before you know he latches onto Itachi in a death grip hug. Itachi gives a small smile and hugs back. I feel my own eyes tearing up too. It's such an adorable scene.

"Itachi, this whole time, you made me hate you. My whole life was dedicated to killing you..." Sasuke's voice was muffled by Itachi's cloak.

"I know Sasuke. Thank Liara though for stopping what would have happened. She came to me earlier and told me what would happen. You would have been engulfed by darkness, with the need to destroy anything that would get in your way, even try and kill your own teammate."

Sasuke eventually stops his hug and looks to me, his eyes a little red. "I'm sorry about before... But... thank you." Wow this weird, I've never hear Sasuke say thank you before.

I give him a small smile. "It's okay and it was no problem. I just wanted to fix your guy's life. Ya know now, you could return to Konoha." I laugh nervously. "Heh, I'll have a lot of explaining to do. They don't know that I'm from a different universe. Plus I left them during the search mission. They probably think I'm a spy now and want me dead."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Your from a different universe?" I nod. He looks to Itachi. He nods too. Then we all stand in silence.

"So uhh, what do we do now?" I ask.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to just pop up in Konoha. I think we-" Itachi goes into a coughing fit. He holds his hand to his mouth when coughing. When it's over and he takes his hand away, it's specked with blood.

Sasuke looked worried. "That's the sickness Madara was talking about." Itachi nods. "Is there anyway to cure it?" He shakes his head.

"Wait, what about Tsunade? She might be able to help." I propose.

"She might be able to but there is no way we can get to her. Sasuke and I are wanted ninja, and by going by what you said you are too."

"There might be one person we can go to." Said Sasuke.

"Who?" Itachi and I say in unison.

"We could talk to Naruto." He said. "He will probably be the only one to at least give us a chance."

"Yeah, he probably is. If I remember correctly he sent out a bunch of clones when he was looking for you, Sasuke. So we could just search around until we find a Naruto." I laugh. "Holy crap, he is going to freak out when he sees you." I said, "But we would have to be careful though. They all have ninja dogs so they would be able to smell us out. And I really don't want to fight my friends."

Itachi coughed again. "I planted some of my power in Naruto. I can probably find him through that."

Sasuke spun around to look at his brother. "Why did you give him your power?"

"I thought someday, he might have needed it."

Sasuke looked down, realizing what he meant.

"So Itachi let's try your way." He nods. "First lets get out of here." I said.

**Outside of Uchiha hide out...**

Itachi closed his eyes in concentration. Sasuke and I waited next to him.

Then Sasuke asks in a whisper so not to disturb Itachi, "So Liara, do you have any ninja skills?"

I nod. "Yeah, I was taught by Kakashi for a month. I know electric jutsu and fire jutsu, including the Chidori."

Sasuke stared at me, surprised. "You were able to learn all that in a month? It took me a month to just learn the Chidori itself."

I shrug. "Kakashi calls me a female Naruto, ya know, for how fast he grows and stuff."

Sasuke gives me a slight nod. "Good so you can defend yourself if we do run into trouble."

"I've found him." Itachi announces.

"Cool beans, can you lead us to him?" I ask.

"Yes."And then we head in a direction where Naruto is suppose to be.

**About an hour later...**

Right now we are running through the trees and Karin keeps giving me a dirty look. Probably because Sasuke is running next to me. Suigetsu is just laughing his ass off the whole time at her and Jugo is... Jugo.

Yeah, on the way to Naruto we found Sasuke's team. We all explained what's going on to them. Sasuke thought it would be a good idea to have them with us if we were attacked by Konoha ninja. But I don't think it was a good idea since Karin looks like she wants to maul me. It's not like I couldn't take her but I just don't like the looks she keeps giving me.

"Karin, I swear to God would you stop glaring at me! It's getting annoying!"

"Why do you get to be next to Sasuke?!" She screeched.

I face palm. "Karin get over your infatuation with Sasuke! I don't want you to compromise our mission!"

Suigetsu laughs. "Heh, I like this girl, she speaks her mind."

Karin glares at him. "Shut up Suigetsu!"

"No you shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Shut your face!"

"How can I shut my face?!"

"I don't know but just do it!"

"Will the both of you just SHUT THE HELL UP!" After that outburst from Sasuke they fell silent. Karin didn't even glare at me any more. Hah! Liara: 1 Karin:0.

**Okay that's a wrap. I would have written a bit more but I'm tired and I didn't feel like writing anymore. Also I don't think I said it before but Liara is pretty much me. We have the same personality and feelings toward characters. The only thing different is that her back story is completely different from mine.**

**Okay if you guys are wondering on how Itachi was able to tell if she was lying or not here it is. The sharingan can do a crap load of things so I just made it so that if they look you in the eye while you talk they can tell if you're lying. It most likely can't do that but I couldn't find any other way so deal with it.**

**So Liara teams up with the Uchiha's and Team Taka. What will happen next? Will they find Naruto? Will Itachi get cured of his sickness? Will Karin learn how to shut her face? Well stay tuned! Choo over and out.**

**P.S Remember when I said there will be other worlds? Well thats still going to happen. The next world I'm thinking of will be Bleach. I'll list the rest later. Audios amigos! And review!**


	9. Chapter 7 Home

**Okay everyone. Sorry 'bout the wait. I had to study for a crap load of tests. Here's the next chapter. Also a thanks to the guest who reviewed about chap one. I'll fix it later.**

**Disclaimer: I've noticed I havent done this in a while. I wonder why the lawyers ha- *Gets dragged away by lawyers.* Wahh! I'm sorry I just forgot!**

**Suigetsu: Okay since Choo isn't here to do it, I will. Choo doesn't own Naruto only Liara.**

"C'mon, when are we gonna find this Naruto kid?" Whined Suigetsu.

I felt my eye twitch. "Suigetsu, you've been complaining for the last half an hour, and I'm getting tired of it. Shut it!"

"But-"

"Itachi! Are we close to him yet?! Can't deal with this anymore!"

He looks at me over his shoulder. "Yes, he should be a few minutes away."

I sigh in gratitude. "Thank you. Between Suigetsu's complaining and Karin's bitching about Sasuke I was going to chidori my face." Sasuke looks at me with a wtf look. I shrug. "Pretty sure you would do the same thing."

He looks off. "Yeah, your probably right." He smiles a little bit. "Except I would use Kirin to make sure I would end it." I laugh and I hold my hand up for a high five. He looks at my hand for a second before deciding to be fun for once. Hah! I'm like the first person to high five Sasuke. He's slowly crawling out of the emo corner. I swear I could hear a hiss behind me. I slowly look over my shoulder to see a Karin with a face contorted in anger. "Jealous much?" I mutter.

"Everyone stop!" Itachi announces. He stops on a branch and we settle on some near him with me standing next to him and Sasuke too. "He will be passing by here shortly." He said pointing to a small clearing of tree's. "I suggest we get into positions, and Liara, you should talk to him first. He's sees anyone of us and he will become hostile."

"Sure, hope he isn't pissed about me bailing on them." I jump down into the clearing. I look up into the trees. The others hid themselves. Good. A short while later I hear something. Then Naruto jumps into the clearing. He looks at me with a smile. "Hey Liara, hows it going? Using the shadow clones to help in the search was an awesome idea."

"Uhh, yeah, sure." They probably found out I was using a clone. Good job me, at lying. I'm just too awesome.

"See ya, gotta keep searching." He waves and makes to leave.

"Wait!" He stops and looks at me questionably. "There's something I've got to tell you."

He looked worried. "What is it? Something wrong?"

I shake my head. "No not exactly." I inhale and then exhale. "I didn't really use clones to help in the search exactly. I," I look him in the eyes, "I was looking for Itachi."

He lifts an eyebrow. "Yeah that's pretty much what the search was for."

"No, I was looking for him for a different reason. Right after you had an encounter with Itachi," His eyes widened, "I went and talked to him. I told him Sasuke's future, and helped him rekindle his relationship with his bro."

I'm pretty sure if his eyes widened anymore they would pop out. "Liara! Do you know how dangerous that was!? He could have killed you! And-" And the realization clicks on his face. "Wait, you said you told him Sasuke's future?"

I rub the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm not from the neighborhood."

He gives me a 'well duh' look. "Your from overseas, right? Of course your not from around here."

I look down at my feet. "Well not like that, I lied. I'm from a completely different universe where your guy's life is a manga."

I look back up and see that Naruto had his mouth wide open. "Your from a different universe?" I nod. "I don't know if I can believe it."

"It's true Naruto."

Naruto looked and may I say, it looked like he was about to faint. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirks. "Who else? Loser." Sasuke walked and stood next to me. "She's telling the truth."

Naruto looks at me. "So it is true... So Sasuke..."

"Yeah, I'll be coming back to Konoha."

He throws his hands in the air with a smile. "Hell yeah! Mission is a success!" Sasuke and I sweat drop. I was the one who did all the work. I signal for the others to come out.

Naruto glares at Itachi and points an accusing finger at him. "You bastard! You made a crow fly in my freaking mouth!"

"And I've come to take it back." With a flick of the hand a crow flies from Naruto's mouth and goes back to Itachi.

I gag and I'm pretty sure everyone else did too. "Dude! You could have maybe waited until we weren't looking!" Itachi looks at me and shrugs.

"Yeah, that was pretty gross." Suigetsu said, while not looking in their direction.

I clear my throat. Finally clearing the image from my mind. "Well now that we got that over with, what do we do now? We still need to get to Tsunade so she can maybe treat Itachi and let us in Konoha."

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asks.

"A really bad illness that's slowly killing him. Tsunade is the only one who can help him." Answered Sasuke. Cue a coughing fit from Itachi.

"It does look bad. But why are we helping him? He's a murderer, and not to mention, PART OF THE AKATSUKI!" He glares in Itachi's direction.

I sigh.

**One very long explanation later...**

Naruto was fuming. "They made him do that!?" I nod. "Danzo was one of the ones who ordered it!?" Another nod. "I have to tell Granny about this."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. So can you get us to the village?" I ask.

"Sure, but we have to talk to the others though."

"Crap, it's going to be hard to convince them." I said. "Maybe-"

"Itachi!" I look and see Sasuke holding up Itachi, who looked very pale. He had some blood on his chin too with sunken eyes.

"Oh crap! He was fine a minute ago!" I help Sasuke hold him up.

"He doesn't look like he'll last long." Karin said. "Were you taking any kind of medication?" She asks Itachi. He slowly nods. "We have to take him to Tsunade now!"

I turn back to Naruto. "There's no time. Tell the others of what's happening." I make a clone. "She'll help explain, but we have to go now!"

"Alright. I'll meet you guys back at the village." He makes a clone too. "Hopefully I can help you get in."

"Thanks Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"No problem buddy." Naruto said with a smile.

"Jugo can you carry him for us?" Sasuke asked. Jugo comes silently and lifts Itachi gently off of us.

"Thanks Jugo." I said. "Now lets roll!"

**A while later, Konoha front gate...**

"Sasuke?" I whispered. "You sure the henge will work?"

"Yeah it should."

As we walk up the front gate a guard looks at us. He stares at us for a moment and decides to leave us alone. After we went through the gate we all breathed out a sigh of relief.

To get in we had Sasuke use his sharingan to make a really good genjutsu to hide our identities. To the other people we look like just regular travelers. Since Itachi fainted on the way there, he was henged into a large back pack for Jugo.

"Alright guys, we made it." I said.

"Okay now we go to Granny's place." Said Naruto who was now taking us to the hokage tower.

Once we arrived there we entered. The secretary looked up from her desk. "Hey you guys are back. Where are the others?" But before anyone can answer she goes rigid and stops moving. We look to Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated.

I sigh and face palm. "Sasuke, was that really necessary?"

"Yeah did you really need to do that?" Asked Naruto.

He shrugs. "She was asking too many questions."

I sigh again and throw my hands up."Whatever, let's get to Tsunade." And we head up the stairs.

"Okay, guys remember our plan." I said.

"It's barely a plan." Mutters Suigetsu.

I point at him. "Yeah it is. Now lets do this." Naruto opens the door.

Tsunade looks up from her desk. "Why are you guys back here? You did find Itachi, right?" She looks at our group. Her eyes narrow. "Who are these people?"

I sweat a bit. Suigetsu was right, we really didn't have a plan. Heh, not one of my finer moments in planning. "Okay Tsunade there's something I want to explain to you first..."

**Another long explanation later...**

"Do you take me for an idiot!" She yells with her hands slamming on her desk. "How do you expect me to believe your from a different universe!" She glares at Naruto. "Are you in on this?"

He waves his hands out in front of him while shaking his head no. What the hell! Coward...

I gulp. "Everyone, take off the henge." A few poofs later. "This is my proof. I told Itachi the future of Sasuke and helped them become bros again."

Her eyes bulged. "Why didn't you tell me you had Itachi!" She was going to yell at us more but then she looks at Sasuke. "Wait, that's Sasuke?" She was going to ask more but I interrupt her.

**Itachi life story explanation...**

"And so it was Danzo and the other two old people who made him do it." I finish.

She sighs. "Well, I can't deny it, you have the proof right here." She looks at Itachi. "So you want me to see if I can help him?"

"Yeah, can you?" I ask.

"I'll try my best." She gets up and motions for us to follow. She takes us to a private lab in the hokage tower. Huh I didn't know she had one. She has Jugo lay him down on a lab table. She turns to us. "Okay it's going to be a while so you guys can go if you want. I've already informed the Anbu of your return, so they shouldn't give you trouble. And after this I'm going to have a little 'talk' with Danzo."

Sasuke looked a little hesitant to leave his brother behind, but eventually he did with us. So we made for the exit. And right when we came out Sasuke was glomped by Sakura to the ground. And to say, Karin looked absolutely PISSED!

"It's true! Your back!" Sakura was all out crying all over him. That's when I noticed he was turning a little blue.

"Uh, Sakura? I think you should let up a bit. I don't think Uchiha's are suppose to be blue." Said Naruto with a chuckle.

Sakura looks at him and gasps. She quickly gets off of him and blushes. "I'm sorry, I was just so happy to see you."

Naruto and I help Sasuke back up who was still gasping for air.

"Hey! Why does she get to hug him!" Screeches Karin. Of course we all cover our ears. But that also makes us drop Sasuke. "SASUKE!" She rushes over and tries to hug him but is stopped with a fist to the face by Sakura.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

I repeatedly ram my head into the side of the building. Of course this would happen the second I bring Sasuke back. I'm so glad the character I fan girl over isn't here.

**Well that's another wrap. I figured out my updates now. I will mostly update on fridays and week ends. **

**Sorry if it seems a tad rushed, I have a bunch of home work to do.**

**Hey I want to get to know my readers a bit better so I'll put questions up down here.**

**Qusetion: A very simple one, Who is your favorite Akatsuki member? You all can just answer in your reviews.**

**One more thing, if any of you have questions feel free to ask me. **

**I don't know if I'm writing this story well. **


	10. Chapter 8 Loss

**Hey guys. I'm here to bring you yet another chapter. I know it's kinda out of the ordinary but I had no homework today. This ones a little short because I wanted to update before a tree or something falls down on the power line. Yeah had some wicked storms the other day. So here it is.**

**Also an answer to the guest who reviewed:**

**I may have a poll. But it won't be for a while because I want to have a couple pairings from different universes. So it'll be a little bit. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Kakashi: Since Choo is still battling with the lawyers I was chosen *glares at the rest of the Naruto cast* to do the stupid disclaimer.**

**Choo does not own Naruto but owns Liara.**

**Liara: Yo! No one owns me! **

It's been a couple of days since Sasuke came back, and things have been going well. Every one was happy to see him and welcomed him with open arms. Especially Naruto who was extremely over joyed to have him back. Now like actual friends, they hang out and stuff. Ya know? It's kinda nice to see Sasuke come out of his shell. Like not bent on revenge anymore, so he's not all emo. And everyone knows about that I'm not from here too. Of course they didn't believe me at first but when Tsunade explained it they believed.

Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin have actually fitted in well with the village. I almost begged Tsunade to let them stay because they have no where to go and that I like Suigetsu and Jugo. They are some of my favorite characters. Karin I could care less about, but we kinda need her though since she is a good sensory ninja and a good healer. So I sort of begged for her to stay too. They are going to be trailed by anbu for a while to make sure they don't do anything suspicious. Suigetsu has been having a fun time, Jugo likes to be out in the forest where there are a lot of animals. And Karin... I really don't know what she does. Probably just fan girls over Sasuke all the time.

Later that day, when we brought Itachi to Tsunade, we got word from her about him. She said the sickness he had was really bad, but something she should be able to cure. So it's all been good but I have a feeling things won't be good for long. Madara is still out there, plotting our demise. Not to mention the attack Pain will bring. That's why I'm on my way to Tsunade's now.

"Come in."

I open the door and walk in to Tsunade who was still piled in paper work. This is why I'm glad I'm not a Hokage. She looks up from her work. "Yes Liara?"

"I have some pressing matters to talk with you about. Mainly on what happens in the future." I said taking a seat in front of her desk.

She looks to her paper work and then back to me. "The paper work can wait. So what is it you need to tell me."

"First off, I want to say I'm sorry." I look down sadly.

"What are you sorry for?"

I look back up, eyes stinging with tears. "I'm so sorry, but I could only save one. I tried to think of a plan to save both but I couldn't think of one. I'm just so sorry."

She looks at me puzzled. "Liara what are you talking about?"

Just then three toads came into the room with one of them having an additional toad sitting on top of it. "Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya is...dead." One of them told her. "Before Pain killed him he left a message."

Tsunade sat there shocked. Unable to comprehend the words that were just told to her. Finaly it sinks in and she looks off her eyes tearing up. "Shizune...please get me the rest of team 7..." She said quietly. Shizune, who I had no idea was actually in the room nodded and left. Tsunade looked back to me her face emotionless. "Please explain what you were saying earlier." Her voice still sounded hurt.

I gave a small sigh. "Jiraiya's mission happened at the same time with the search mission. I had to choose. If Sasuke was left alone, without my interference, he would have become engulfed in hatred. His one and only goal to be the destruction of the hidden leaf. I couldn't have that happen." I looked off. "Jiraiya on the other hand, was important too. He was a very powerful ninja and would have been great to have with us for the upcoming problems but, having Sasuke not helping Madara, it makes things a lot easier. Plus we have Itachi, who is also a great ninja. But it pains me so much that I couldn't help him. There was no way for me to save them both. So I'm extremely sorry about Jiraiya's death. I hope you can forgive me."

She stares at me for a moment but then gives a sad sigh. "I forgive you, and I understand your predicament. You had a choice and you decided on the one we would get the most benefit from. I'm not mad."

"Thank you for understanding."

Behind me a door slams open, "Granny why did you let him go on that mission!" Raged Naruto. I stood up and faced Team 7 now including Sasuke. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Naruto thant's enough." Interupted Kakashi. "You should understand what the fifth is feeling."

"Screw this." He turns and makes for the door. When he puts his hand on the knob he stops. "If he was the hokage, he wouldn't have let you go." And he walked out., slamming the door behind him. Tsunade looked down sadly.

"Naruto wait." Sakura was going to go after him but Sasuke stopped her.

"I think he needs his space, Sakura. Just give him some time."

Kakashi looks down to the toad in the cloak. "I'm sorry Fukushaku, Naruto just needs to..."

"I understand." Fukushaku said. "About the whole destined child story... I know the kid was Jiraiya's pupil a hundred percent of the way. I just pray he is the real destined child. Don't think I could bear it if he weren't."

"So can you show us the message he left?" Tsunade asked

Fukushaku nods and shows us his back. Tsunade and the rest of them look at it puzzled. "Liara, do you know what it means?"

"Yeah I do." I cut them off before they can ask me what it is. "But, it is very important for Naruto to figure it out. It kinda gets him out of his loathing on Jiraiya. Just do what you would normally do when trying to translate something."

Tsunade looked at me with narrowed eyes. "This is very important to the safety of the village! If you know-"

"But it's important to Naruto." I interrupt. "He needs to figure it out. Please just trust me, it will be very important later on. I promise you."

"Tsunade, I would listen to her. She has done nothing but help us." Said Sasuke. He looks at me with a small smile. "Because I definitely trust her."

Tsunade runs a hand down her face. "Fine. We'll do it your way. I'll have it taken to our decoders and if they can't find anything I'll have them ask Naruto. Okay?" I nod. She sits back in her chair. "Okay."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. How's Itachi doing so far?" I ask.

"He's doing fine for now. All he needs is some sleep and he'll be good and ready to go in maybe the next few days." Sasuke and I sigh in relief.

"Is it alright if I go visit him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, should be fine." Sasuke gives a faint smile, waves bye to us and exits the room.

"Tsunade, I still have those things to discuss with you." I almost forgot. Jeeze and that's important stuff too.

"Yes." She looks to Kakashi and Sakura. "Liara and I need to speak in private." Sakura looked a little hesitant but leaves and so does Kakashi. "Alright, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

**Okay that's it. Sorry for the shortness of it.**

**Answer to last times question: My favorite Akatsuki member is Sasori. One is that I love art and that he sounds like Ichigo Kurosaki, the one character I fan girl over... extremely.**

**New question:... cant't really think of one now. I'll just give you guys a fun fact. **

**Jhonny Young Bosch, the guy who does Ichigo's and Sasori's voice, was a Power ranger. I laughed so hard when I found that out. :D **

**See ya!**


End file.
